Fasteners and various fastener assemblies are utilized for securing one or more articles to one another in a variety of settings including commercial, residential, industrial, and the like. These fasteners may be, for example, a nut and bolt assembly in which a threaded portion of the bolt is received within a cooperatively threaded portion of the nut. Nut and bolt assemblies are preferred because of their uniformly accepted use, cost-efficient manufacturing, and acceptable performance in a variety of settings.
Conventional nuts and bolts are susceptible to loosening under vibrational and other loads. Many manners have been introduced in order to combat the vibrational and other forces. For example, some users may provide multiple nuts that are tightened against each other in order to increase the total frictional forces between the nuts and the bolt. Other manners include the use of a split washer having one portion raised relative to the other, i.e. a spring washer, the acts to provide a spring bias to absorb vibrational forces acting on the nut.
Still other manners have been provided for increasing the effectiveness of traditional fasteners such as nuts and bolts. For example, fasteners having multiple-part assemblies have been employed. However, these fastener assemblies have increased cost and may not always have desired effectiveness.
A need therefore exists for a solution that addresses these disadvantages.